Ib 2: The Madness Continues
by Titrona02
Summary: If you haven't seen the game Ib you won't understand most of the story. So I recommend you first watch or play the game. And Thank you to everyone who read and likes my first fan fiction. (0U0)
1. Chapter 1: The amusement park trip

Ib 2: The Madness Continues

Chapter 1: Amusement park trip

After leaving everything in that art museum, that awful world filled with statues and paintings, coming to life, chasing, and trying to kill you; stuffed bunnies, changing into disturbing, brainwashing, and evil dolls; not to mention Mary, the most evil painting of them all; behind it still haunts the dreams of Ib. Yet even through these horrific nightmares, she knows Garry, her best friend and first crush will always protect her. But if they were separated what would she do then?

It was mid-Saturday as Ib finished packing for her winter vacation with Garry. She had been waiting for this day since her and Garry parted. It's been two years since that traumatizing day at the art museum, She was 13 years old and Garry was 19, but now she is 15 and Garry, 21. They haven't hung out ever since then.

Ib was just putting in her socks when the doorbell rang "Ding Dong", just as Ib's mom opened the door. "Hi Garry, Ib's almost ready; come on in." she said. "Thanks" said Garry. It wasn't even a full five minutes when Ib came running down the stairs. "Hey Garry!" She screamed. "Hey Ib, long time no see; ready to go?" he said. "Yeah, let's go!" she said as she pulled Garry to the door. "Have fun!" Ib's father yelled as he came running from down the stairs. "Garry, Take care of our daughter, if anything happens to her." He said, as he gave him a threatening glare, which made Garry shiver with fear. After finishing their goodbyes and loading up the car they left for the amusement park in Hokkaido.

After checking into their hotel, they then went to eat. As they ate they reminisced about the past. "I'm so happy, it's been so long." Said Ib. "Yeah, I think this is the first time since the museum." Said Garry. Seeing Garry's face Ib then said "Garry, do you have dreams about the Mary and the museum?" "Can we change the subject?" Garry said with an aggravated look, but even with that Ib knew he did. Proceeding not to push any more than that the rest of the evening was quiet.

After they got back to the hotel, said their good nights then went to their rooms Ib went to sleep. But it was hard as her thoughts about the conversation a dinner came up. "Has it really been two years since then?" She thought to herself. "I wonder what he's been doing the past two years we haven't seen each other. No, I don't want to think about that now; all that matters is that we're together now." She thought as her thoughts carried her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Amusement Park of Fun

Chapter 2: Amusement Park of Fun

"It's dark…help…me…Ib." said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Ib.

"Help...Ib." said the voice.

"Who's there?" Ib repeated again.

"Ib…it's…me…Mary…please…help me." The voice said.

"MARY! Where are you? I can't see you." Ib screamed.

There was no response.

"MARY!" she screamed but there was no answer in return.

"IB! IB!" Garry said as he tried to wake the girl.

"MARY!" Ib screamed as she awoke from her nightmare.

As Ib scanned her surroundings she stop when she saw Garry she stopped and stared. They sat like that for about twenty minutes before Garry asked "Are you ok? You were screaming." She stayed silent. "Was it about the museum?" he asked. "No." Ib answered. "It was nothing." She said as she got up to get a glass of water. "Ib, you know you can tell me anything." Garry said in response. "I know, but really it's nothing. Let's go to the amusement park." She said. "Ok." Garry said letting out a sigh. After cleaning up and getting dress, they got in the car and took off toward the amusement park.

When they finally reached the park and paid for their tickets, they got on the first ride Ib wanted to get on, the rollercoaster. Garry screamed and plead he didn't want to get on the ride, but after a lot of discussing Ib was able to get him on the ride. Ib waited in anticipation as the ride started to go up, while Garry got more and more scared. Thinking of the drop would lead to his death. As the coaster reached the peak it took only three seconds before the big carts raced down the big rails. Ib was screaming with excitement, while Garry was screaming with fear, screaming as loud as his lungs would let him.

After the rollercoaster, they got on the merry-go-round. As they got on the horse Ib sat down first then Garry sat down on the back of the horse.

"Woah, what are yo-"said Ib as she started falling off the horse. Right then Garry caught her, as he said "Wow, Are you ok?" As he said this he lifted her onto his lap as the ride started. "Yes, thank you." She said as she started turning red. She stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

After that ride they headed toward the fun house, as they went inside they fell into the ball pit. As they got out and started laughing they headed toward the hall of mirrors. As they started down the hall they saw a very unique mirror in the back. As they went to the back toward the mirror the noticed the mirror was the same size as the painting at that museum. Just as Ib was about to say something, the lights went out and the ground started to shake causing them to fall into the mirror. When the earthquake had passed, Ib and Garry made their way outside to find the entire amusement park was deserted and they were alone. Or at least they thought they were alone.


End file.
